


What We Don’t See

by Alondere



Series: From My Requests! [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Am I talking about Wolfstar or Chemus?, Boys In Love, Chemus, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Full Moon, His one true love - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, One True Pairing, Puppies in love, Remus Lupin Loves Chocolate, Remus Lupin Loves Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin x Chocolate, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Taking Care Of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin In Love, Sirius can’t get in the way of their love, The World Will Never Know, True Love, after the full moon, that’s the ship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: People don’t see much of Sirius Black.  They see the cold aristocrat, the angry teen, but they don’t see what the other Marauders see.  Why?  Because Sirius does it on purpose.  They’ve earned his vulnerability, his smiles, his laughing until he can’t breathe.  They’ve earned his caring.  No one else had.  But the one who sees it most, his beautiful boyfriend.People don’t see much of Remus Lupin either.  They see the stuttering nerd, the shy and innocent kid who needed to be protected from the other Marauders, but they don’t see what the other Marauders see.  Why?  Because Remus learned not to show his true colors.  The Marauders earned what the others didn’t.  They don’t see his eyes glint with mischief, his weakness after the full moons, his letting himself be taken care of.  They’ve earned him being weak in front of them.  No one else had.  The one who saw it the most?  His perfect boyfriend.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Chocolate, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: From My Requests! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944721
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	What We Don’t See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerriisnotflying](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kerriisnotflying).



> Hey, I’m writing fluff with no smut, for once! Thank you for the request!

Remus transformed back and cried out a bit. He wasn’t too badly wounded but it hurt to be alive, his insides seemed to be torn open, though he knew they weren’t.

Padfoot turned back into Sirius. “Hey, hey, I’ve got you.”

He rubbed Remus’ chest and arms, starting to knead out the knotted muscles. Remus moaned, at first in pain. As Sirius continued, the pain turned to pleasure and he moaned in pleasure. “You’re so good to me,” he mumbled.

Sirius turned to Remus’ back. “I’d set myself and James on fire for you.”

Sirius grinned as Remus softly smiled. Sirius kept kneading at his back, feeling Remus melt under him.

“God, I love you.”

Sirius smiled and went to Remus’ legs, rubbing at the knotted muscles and making them better. Remus smiled up at him and winced. His jaw was hit the night before. He really needed to move his mouth more when he talked.

Prongs and Wormtail had left before he transformed back fully, knowing how Remus felt about it.

Sirius sat down and pulled Remus into his lap, who grabbed for a blanket. Sirius saw what he was doing and grabbed the blanket himself.

“I don’t know why you don’t just let me see. I always see you naked, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you more naked than clothed.”

Remus shrugged and laid his head on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius carefully brought his bitten arm out of the blanket, looking at the wound carefully. He didn’t mean to bite Remus so hard, but he’d made a break for the school at one point. He was glad he was able to avoid Remus’ multiple wounds.

Remus was drifting in and out of sleep, his head on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius laid him down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m going to get rid of these, okay?”

Remus nodded and let his eyes flutter shut, very obviously content to let Sirius did what he wanted.

Well, he always was.

—

Remus groaned, his bones hurt. He turned in his bed in the hospital wing to see Sirius sitting there, chugging some coffee.

“I knew you liked coffee.”

Sirius startled and spilled some coffee on himself. Remus smirked at that, it was staining his shirt.

“Good morning to you, too. Madam Pomfrey gave you some potions, I don’t know if you remember. You were out of it, I followed as Padfoot. She said that if I try to sneak you out again, she’ll kill both of us. I came in the cloak, I heard her say that to herself as she borough you back.”

Remus laughed and scooted to the side, wincing, to make room for Sirius. Sirius smiled and climbed in. “I don’t think Madam Pomfrey will be happy about this.”

Remus shrugged and hugged Sirius, who smiled and kissed his forehead. “How’re you feeling?”

“Shitty. It’d be nice if I could one day stop transforming.”

Sirius hugged Remus closer and kissed his cheek. “I know. One day, one or all of us will create a potion to make it easier, or stop it altogether. I promise.”

Remus buried his face in Sirius’ chest and mumbled, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Sirius gave Remus another kiss and told him, “I’m not. Between James, Peter, you, and me, we can. And we will.”

Remus smiled and nodded. “I’ll give you ten galleons if you can.”

Sirius moved Remus’ hair from his face and said, “I wouldn’t take it.”

Remus tried to move closer, only succeeding in shuffling awkwardly. Sirius laughed and said, “Trying to get inside me, Moony? I thought you liked it the other way around.”

Remus smacked Sirius’ chest and climbed on top of him, so Sirius turned onto his back and let Remus curl up on top of him. He looked down at Sirius and smirked. “I have the high ground, now,” he said, quoting Sirius from the Saturday night before that.

Sirius smirked up at him and touched Remus’ face. “We both know that’s going away in less than a minute.”

Remus frowned. “What, wh—”

Sirius started dancing his fingers up and down Remus’ sides, making him fall forward, giggling.

Sirius didn’t stop, Remus tried to swat at his hands, but Sirius grabbed his hands and continued to tickle him. Remus squirmed, now full out laughing. Sirius grinned and kept tickling him until he was wheezing, “I surrender!”

Sirius stopped immediately, letting Remus pant on his chest, still smiling. Sirius rubbed his back, making him squirm a bit when his fingers brushed his sides. “I love you.”

Remus looked up and grinned at Sirius. “I love you, too. You always know what I need.”

Sirius tapped his finger on Remus’ nose and said, “That’s because I want to make you happy. And healthy, but obviously we can’t have that all the time.”

Remus climbed up Sirius’ body and rested his head on his shoulder, his face buried in the crook of his neck. “You make me very happy. You made me the happiest of all of us.”

Sirius turned his head and grinned. “Can I tell James that?”

Remus pecked his lips and said, “No, take the win.”

Sirius pulled Remus’ head back and deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing Remus’ lips and then his teeth and tongue. He jumped away when he heard someone clear their throat.

He and Remus jumped away from each other to see Professor Mcgonagall standing there with her hands on her hips, sternly regarding them.

“Hey, Minnie! Look, Remus is back!”

Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow at Sirius and replied dryly, “I can see, I was just coming to let him know that you, specifically, can help him with the lessons of yesterday.”

Sirius saluted Mcgonagall and said, “Yes ma’am!”

Her lips twitched and her eyes slid to Remus. “You have prefect’s duty at eight.”

Remus swallowed and nodded. “Okay, got it, prefect’s duty at eight.”

Sirius turned to him and grinned. Mcgonagall gave them one last look and walked out, saying, “Poppy will be back in an hour!”

Sirius gave Remus a wet and loud kiss on his cheek and said, “Yes, ma’am!”

Remus wiped his cheek off and glared at Sirius. “That was gross.”

Sirius laughed and pulled him closer. “You love me.”

Remus settled back down on his chest and kissed it. “Unfortunately.”

Sirius kissed his head and pulled the blanket around them. “You wish it were unfortunate.”

Remus gave a long suffering sigh and settled against Sirius. “It’s very unfortunate, the trouble you get me in.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “You do things just to blame us!”

Remus shrugged. “You’re not innocent!”

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and kissed his cheek. “You hungry?”

Remus’ stomach growled in response. He looked up at Sirius and nodded. Sirius smiled and picked up some chocolate from the bed table.

Remus sat up a bit, but Sirius held up a finger. “I want to take care of you. Okay?”

Remus laid back down and set his chin on his hands. Sirius saw the resentful look on his face and laughed, “My dear Moony, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you love the chocolate more than me!”

Remus opened his mouth and Sirius placed a square in his mouth. “The chocolate tastes better.”

Sirius scoffed and raised an eyebrow at Remus. “Oh, does it?”

Remus smiled and nodded. “Yes. You’re a bit bitter.”

Sirius placed another square on Remus’ tongue. “What if I coated myself in chocolate?”

Remus swallowed. He smiled up at Sirius and said, “Mmm, Sirius flavored chocolate.”

Sirius laughed and pat his head. “Noted.”

Remus looked excited at the prospect, making Sirius kiss his forehead. “You’re adorable.”

He placed another square of chocolate on Remus’ tongue and ate another. Remus frowned at him.

“That’s for me!”

Sirius rolled his eyes and gestures to the bed table, which was piled high with chocolate. “You’re fine.”

Remus pouted. Sirius passed him a cup of water, pouring some into it and kissing his cheek.

“You need hydration anyway.”

Remus pouted again but sat up and drank the water.

“Mr. Black!”

Sirius jumped and looked around Remus, who was looking over his shoulder at Madam Pomfrey.

“Get out of Mr. Lupin’s bed this instant! He needs rest! Shame on both of you!”

Remus drank his water and got off of Sirius, who climbed out of his bed. “When did you get here? The hospital wing isn’t open right now!”

Sirius smirked at Remus and said, “Snuck in.”

Remus sat back in his bed and added, “He’s been helping me, with hydration and eating.”

Sirius laid his head on Remus’ bed and added again, “Yeah, I’ve been taking care of Remus.”

Madam Pomfrey sniffed. “I heard.”

Sirius looked a bit sheepish. He entwined his hand with Remus’ and rubbed the back of it. Remus tilted his head towards Sirius.

“Can we go?”

Madam Pomfrey got out her wand. “As soon as I check to make sure he doesn’t have too many injuries.”

Sirius moved to the side, making room for Madam Pomfrey to wave her wand over Remus’ head. Remus at stayed still, knowing it would serve him better to let her do her thing.

A few minutes passed and Madam Pomfrey sniffed. “Yes, you may go. If you start to get tired or if there’s any sore muscles come back.”

Remus nodded and jumped up, before groaning and laying back. “Ugh, do my bones count?”

Sirius patted his head and firmly answered, “Not when I can carry you.”

Remus yelped as Sirius scooped him up and gave him a forehead kiss. “Thank you, Madam Pomfrey!”

Sirius walked out with Remus in his arms and gave him another kiss. “I love you, so much.”

Remus smiled up at Sirius and said, “I love you, too.”

Remus lead his head on Sirius’ shoulder and kissed it. It was true, he was overwhelmed by how much he loved Sirius and Sirius loved him. He always got this way, it was like the transformation ripped open his chest and exposed his heart. Sirius loved it, he knew it. It surrounded him and warmed him up, reaching and stemming from his heart. He wanted to be close to Sirius forever and bask in this feeling with him. He wanted it to reach Sirius and hoped Sirius could feel the same intense warmth.

Remus closed his eyes, Sirius’ movement lulling him to sleep. He was safe and happy, he knew Sirius loved him and he would take care of him.

That was a secret between the four Marauders.


End file.
